This invention relates to a display system for an automotive vehicle and more particularly to a system for giving a driver of an automotive vehicle information related to the automotive vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Kokai (JP-A) 55-29713 discloses a display system for an automotive vehicle. According to this known display system, various meters, indicators and items monitored are displayed on a screen. The items monitored are displayed at all times in a predetermined order of arrangement. If an alarm is to be produced on one of the items, the item to be alarmed is shifted to a position given the highest priority and lighted intermittently. If alarm is to be produced on a plurality, not all, of items monitored, they are shifted to positions given higher priorities and arranged in a predetermined order of arrangement determined based on degrees of emergency assigned to them, and lighted intermittently.
With this display system, items to be alarmed are displayed in a predetermined order of arrangement which, however, is unaltered against a change in state of the automotive vehicle and a change in state of its driver. Thus, there occur situations where indications given by this known display system fail to receive prompt and timely attention by the driver.